DE 10 2005 005 024 describes a method, in which the analog carrier voltage signal values generated by a resolver used as an angular-position sensor, the curve of which is essentially sinusoidal and the amplitude of which corresponds to the sine value or the cosine value of the angular value to be detected, are converted into a digital data stream. A delta-sigma modulator is used for this analog-digital conversion, which has a Sinc3 filter connected in outgoing circuit, which acts as a low-pass filter. For the three accumulators, acting in an integrating fashion, of FIG. 5 of that document are operated at a faster clock-pulse frequency FS than the three differentiators operated at the slower clock-pulse frequency FD. At the filter, a multi-bit data stream exits on the output side, which, according to FIG. 2 in the above document, is supplied to a decimating filter OSR2, which essentially corresponds to a summation, that is, an averaging. At its output, the measured value is thus provided in digital form.
A synchronization of the multi-bit data stream to other signal curves is possible only with difficulty or not at all. The measuring duration or the beginning and end of the measuring interval is settable only at a long time duration TD, since the signal at the output of the third integrator is subsampled at fD. From this point on, all signals in the signal chain are thus only available at the rough time quantization TD. The determination of the beginning and end or of the measuring duration, over which decimation filter OSR2 measures, may therefore occur only in integral multiples of TD. In industrial applications, however, it is frequently necessary to synchronize secondary control loops to primary control loops. These different control loops may also be implemented in a spatially separated fashion, the time referencing then being transmitted via a field bus system. The task is then to synchronize the secondary control loop to a clock pulse specified from outside. For this purpose, the period duration of the sampling interval of the secondary control loops is normally modified slightly in order to achieve this synchronization. In order to be able to perform this synchronization at a high quality, it is necessary to be able to modify the period duration of the secondary control loop in increments that are as small as possible. A rough time quantization of the smallest possible period duration modification thus limits the achievable quality of the synchronization control. Since within a control loop the measured-value detection is also operated in a synchronized fashion, a rough quantization of the measuring times or the measuring duration likewise results in a limitation in the synchronization control.